No todo es lo que parece
by Nalu
Summary: LilyyJames se quedan encerrados en la biblioteca una noche entera.. se encuentran con toda clase situaciones incluso verdades q sorprendera a ambos.. lo q parecia no lo sera,lo q empieza como algo inocente termina marcando sus vidas.. Lily tendra q elegir
1. La biblioteca

**Hola**** Si ****volvi!! ****Jaja**** y con una nueva historia**** J/L :) bueno se que ****prometi**** anteriormente una historia larga pero ****sta**** no lo será… verán… ****escribi****sta**** historia hace un tiempo y me gusto mucho y ****ps**** aproveche ****ps**** la historia larga todavía ****sta**** en preparación**

**Esta es una historia q será presentada en ****caps**** cortitos para mas pronta actualización ****jiji****…**

**Bueno espero q les guste**** Y ****ps**** aclaro q ningún personaje s ****mio****… (****aunq**** claro ya ****sta****) nunca ****sta**** d mas… Mi única paga son sus REVIEWS!!! ****Asi**** q los espero con ansias**

NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE

Capitulo 1 – La biblioteca…

-James!! –grito Sirius viendo que su amigo saldría del cuarto dejándolo solo tirado en su cama- a donde vas?

-A investigar

-Que cosa?

-Sobre los garrajos…

-Ah? –Sirius alzó las cejas sentado en su cama sin entender a su amigo que estaba ya junto a la puerta

-La tarea de Transfiguración

-Ah! Esa!! Pero si recién venimos de entrenamiento y ya vas para la biblioteca?

-Porque solo tengo tiempo hoy!

-Pero la biblioteca cierra en media hora!

-Y por eso me voy ya! Pero ahora que lo dices y tu trabajo?

-Te recuerdo que ese trabajo te lo pusieron a ti por llegar tarde… -Sirius se acomodo en la cama mientras James todavía en el uniforme de Quidditch lo miraba atónito

-Lo había olvidado… pero eso me recuerda que tengo q agradecerte por no cubrirme!

-No me culpes! MacGonagalll no se creyó una sola palabra de la excusa #127

-Tendremos que crear unas nuevas

-Si… pero oye que tan difícil puede ser el trabajo?

-Claro, como no tienes que ir tú a la biblioteca a leer grandes tomos…

-Pero mira el lado bueno, puedes hacer el ruido que quieras porque aún no han encontrado nueva bibliotecaria –ambos amigos sonrieron

-Aun me agradecen en los pasillos por hacer que echaran… -dijo James en tono orgulloso

-Yo te lo sigo agradeciendo, James, es verdad que solo llevaba una semana trabajando aquí pero cuando me toco mi traserito… me sentí… violado –dijo Sirius con tono dramático, James se rio con fuerza

-Es verdad pero ya la echaron…… bueno ya me voy antes que cierren la biblioteca…

-suerte!! –dijo Sirius antes que James cerrara la puerta

James llego a la biblioteca y se asombro al ver que había un extraño silencio pues desde que habían despedido a la bibliotecaria había de todo menos silencio en el lugar.

Aquel sepulcral silencio podría ser por dos razones:

1. Como estaba cerca el toque de queda nadie se atrevía a estar en la biblioteca pues a las 8 de la noche las puertas se cerraban mágicamente y se abrían hasta las 6 del siguiente día. Pero lo peor del caso es que un chico de tercer curso se había quedado toda la noche encerrado y a pesar que grito todo el tiempo pero nadie lo oyó… fue muy gracioso pero ciertamente aterrador.

Segunda razón: era la hora de la cena, así que rara vez había alguien ahí, la verdad el no tenia mucha hambre y como siempre después de un entrenamiento pero igual llevaba comida, un bocadillo y luego iría a las cocinas luego de terminar el trabajo.

Dejos su cosas en unas de las libreras y con paciencia comenzó a buscar un libro que le ayudara, saco varios tomos y se sentó y comenzó a pasar la información al pergamino.

-----------------------------

Cuanto llevaba??? Ya le dolían las manos de tanto escribir. Era injusto que tuviera este castigo por culpa de Slughorn… pero el sepulcral silencio de la biblioteca fue interrumpido por el sonido de… un susurro?

James bajo la pluma y mantuvo agudo su oído para oír otra vez el sonido tan suave… ahora era acompañado con un sonido de plástico… James vio su trabajo, le faltaban un par de líneas para terminar…

Se levanto de su asiento y dio unos pasos por las estanterías… el corazón palpitaba fuertemente… pues el no había visto a nadie entrar luego de el… Llego al lugar donde provenía el sonido y asomo la cabeza cautelosamente y silencioso..

Que alguien le trajera una cámara!!!! URGENTEMENTE!!!

**Espero les haya gustado… este solo s el comienzo… ****asi**** q pendientes**

**Cuídense ****muxo**

**Espero sus ****reviews**

**Xoxo**

**Nalu**


	2. Encerrados!

**Hoooola****!!! Bueno vine lo mas pronto posible con la actualización, les recuerdo q son capis cortos para mas pronta actualización… Gracias a todas la lindas personitas q me escribieron un ****rr**** en el ****cap**** anterior: Luna 712, Calita-Chan, ****Monse**** Evans, ****Clau**** Malfoy**** y Ali Tonks Black GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!!!**

**Bueno y quienes no me han escrito… q esperan? ****Jaja****… recuerden +****reviews**** a mas rápida actualización ****jiji****… Espero q les ****gust**** este capi!!! ****Cuidense****muxo**

NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE

Capitulo 2 – Encerrados!!

O algo para capturar ese momento!!! Lily prefecta Evans estaba comiendo en la biblioteca muy descaradamente… estaba rompiendo la misma regla por la que apenas días antes lo había sancionado!!!

-Pero si es Evans… comiendo en la biblioteca!! –Lily se sobresalto y se medio atraganto, James se acerco y sonriente viendo como la chica se recuperaba le pregunto: Estas bien?

-Q-que haces aquí? –contesto ella todavía entrecortadamente

-Tarea… -contesto inocentemente

-Me asustaste!!! –reacciono Lily de pronto

-Lo siento –sonrió James

-Pensé que estaba sola en la biblioteca –murmuró Lily más para si que para el chico

Este estaba a punto de contestarle pero de pronto vio que la luz de las antorchas se estaban apagando y un rechinido fuerte de la puerta lo alerto…

-LA PUERTA!!! –grito James jalando la mano de Lily e intentado echar a correr

-Que?! –dijo Lily asustada y ofreciendo resistencia sin saber que pasaba realmente

-SE VA A CERRAR!! –James logro jalar a Lily para salir corriendo en dirección de la puerta.

Estaba corriendo como si su alma se la llevaran y Lily lo seguía de cerca sabiendo ya a que se refería el chico. El sonido de la puerta cerrarse se hacia mas fuerte e indicaba que las puertas ya se cerraban mientras la biblioteca oscurecía. James vio la luz al final del túnel… pero la luz se apagó.

Estaba a un par de palmos cuando el rechino final de la puerta indico que se había cerrado y el silencio y oscuridad reinaron. James no pudo detenerse por la velocidad que llevaba y golpeo la puerta con fuerza con los puños.

Hubo un espeluznante y pesado silencio en el lugar por un rato… estaban encerrados toda la noche

------------------------------------

**Espero haya sido d su gusto, espero reviews!!!**

**Cuidense nalu**


	3. Sin Salida!

**Hi****people****!!! Como ****stan****???? Bueno aquí ****stoy**** nuevamente actualizando****... les recuerdo q estos ****caps**** son cortitos toditos… pero q la actualización ****sera**** mas rápida… ****tons****… por eso son cortos…**

**Gracias por los ****Reviews****a****: Luna 712, Carlita-Chan.JRS (como vas ****cn**** el capi??), ****Maraclarita****Clau****Malfoy****Monse**** Evans, ****Rei**** Potter y Anita!!! Gracias a todas ustedes**

**Espero q les ****gust**** el ****cap**

NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE

Capitulo 3 – Sin salida??!

-Potter… Potter… -no obtuvo respuesta en la oscuridad densa- Potter… estas bien… -por un momento le paso la idea que el se había golpeado o algo así…

-Si… estoy bien –contesto en un murmullo… todavía absorto en sus pensamientos…

-Donde estas? –Lily alzo sus manos en busca de topase con James pero todo estaba tan oscuro que ni siquiera podía ver sus propias manos

-Aquí… -contesto… apenas asimilando que pasaría toda la noche…

-Donde Potter!! No juegues! –dijo Lily con tono nervioso

-Tranquila, estoy junto a la puerta… -…con Lily…

-donde esta la puerta? –dijo la pelirroja molesta al tiempo que daba tumbos con una silla

-Utiliza tu varita… -dijo James tranquilo… y buscando la suya propia

-Lumus… -la espalda de James se ilumino tras haber hablado la voz femenina

-Ven… -dijo James una vez que parte de la puerta se ilumino con la luz que emanaba la varita de Lily y la suya juntas- ayúdame a buscar una forma de abrir la puerta –Lily se acerco y sin decir nada comenzó a buscar junto a James una manera de abrir la venturosa puerta

-tiene que haber una forma… -dijo Lily comenzándose a alterar luego de pasar varios minutos buscando la dichosa perilla

-tendría que haber… -contesto James con voz segura- pero me temo que no hay…

-Otra salida? –pregunto Lily esperanzada luego de pasar otro rato buscando

-Mmm… no… no hay otra salida… -ambos alzaron las varitas y por primera vez se vieron los rostros… James parecía preocupado pero aun así bastante tranquilo mientras que Lily todo lo contrario, parecía, incluso hasta temerosa

-Tendremos que pasar la noche aquí… -dijo Lily en un murmullo y James lo pensó… las varitas se apagaron y quedaron nuevamente en total oscuridad. Vaya que James no podía ver el rostro de pánico que tenia Lily en su rostro.

Ella no concebía o digería la idea de ella y Potter una noche juntos!! En una biblioteca en total oscuridad y sin salida?... no, no podía ser…

--------------------------------

**Espero les haya gustado**** No tiene mucha emoción este ****cap**** pero esperen… ****jiji**** la actualización muy pronto**

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!**

**Cuidense****muxo**

**Desd**** Guatemala**

**Nalu ****♥**


	4. Gritos

**HOLA!!!!!**** Como ****stan****??? Lamento la tardanza pero estos días no tuve nadita d tiempo pero no se preocupen ****porq**** ahora ya lo tengo ****jaja**** al menos este mes… y prometo actualizar rapidito…**

**Muchas gracias a: ****Sanny-potter, ****Maraclarita****, LEARA, ****noja****, dama de hielo, uNiCa100, ****clau****Malfoy****, flor de invierno, ginny-potter151, ****anita, ****Rebex**** Potter, Luna 712, ****Monse**** Evans, Saiyuri11 por sus ****reviews****!!!!!! Espero les haya llegado sus ****respuetas****… y este capi ****sta**** dedicado a ****Rebex**** Potter.. h****a**** sido un gusto tener una amiga en Argentina :)**

**A leer!!!!!**

NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE

Capitulo 4 - Gritos

-…P-potter… -no recibió respuesta y solo se oyeron unas pisadas- Potter… donde estas?? Potter!!! No me gusta no saber donde estas!

-Tranquila Evans… _Lumus_ –una luz se prendió a pasos de donde ella estaba. James estaba parado serio viendo su entorno girando sobre sus talones con los ojos bien abiertos

-Que haces? –pregunto Lily

-Buscando una salida…

-No la hay, Potter! –dijo Lily al borde de realmente alterarse y se pregunto porque no había entrado antes en pánico porque en esos momentos estaban realmente apoderándose de ella

-No hay salida… por tierra… -dijo James de manera misteriosa

-Ah? –Lily prendió su varita y siguió a james que se acercaba a una ventana

-Ayúdame a abrirla

-Que? –James no planeaba que saltaran o algo así, no?

-Ven ayúdame

-Potter estas loco… -el la ignoro e intento abrir la ventana sin éxito. Lily se acerco y con todas sus fuerzas también intento abrirla pero nada

-Esta sellada –dictamino James mas tranquilo y meditando aquella situación.

Era verdad, comenzaba a tener mucha hambre, quería quitarse el uniforme de Quidditch y darse un buen baño pero tal vez valdría la pena sacrificar todos esos gustos a cambio de una noche totalmente a solas con Lily Evans. La chica que lo había rechazado tantas veces que lo traía loco, soñaba con ella casi cada noche… entonces seria una buena oportunidad para conocerla mejor y dar una mejor impresión…

Lily volteo a ver a James que la observaba y por un rato se quedaron viendo bajo la mortecina luz de la varita… Lily se sintió nerviosa por la manera en la que James la miraba… la miraba como si fuera una flor hermosa e inalcanzable aunque no se sentía incomoda se sentía nerviosa por una extraña razón… no sabia como sentir

… Luego desvió la mirada y pensó y "recapacito"… ¡Que alguien se apiadara de su alma, por favor!! Que había hecho para merecer esto? Era su primera noche libre en semanas y la pasaría encerrada en la biblioteca con Potter?? No podía sr!! A penas aguantaba un rato con el chico como podría pasar la noche… peor no podría dormir toda la noche con el miedo de tenerlo al lado…

-No puede ser!!! –explotó Lily caminando de nuevo a la puerta y golpeándola mientras gritaba a todo pulmón- SANQUENOS DE AQUÍ!!! QUE ALGUIEN NOS AYUDE A SALIR DE AQUÍ!!! POR FAVOR!! NO PUEDO PASAR LA NOCHE AQUÍ!!!

-Primero te vas a quedar muda antes que alguien escuche siquiera un murmullo –le dijo James con voz amortiguada a espaldas de la pelirroja- nadie te oirá gritar…

----------------

**Espero les haya gustado**** Esperen la próxima actualización muy pronto**

**REVIEWS!!! No lo olviden ****porq**** ayudan a una actualización mas pronta**

**Cuídense**

**NaLu**** BlAcK**


	5. Y tus amigos?

**Hello****ya**** he vuelto cumpliendo mi palabra de próxima actualización…**

**GRACIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS a: ****maraclarita****, Luna 712, ****Monse**** Evans, ginny-potter151, ****Rebex**** Potter, ****Sauyuri**** 11. Por sus ****reviews****!!! Y este capi va dedicado a todas esas amigas q encontrado gracias a estas historias ;) ****see**** ya**

NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE

Capitulo 5 – y tus amigos?

-Primero te vas a quedar muda antes que alguien escuche siquiera un murmullo –le dijo James con voz amortiguada a espaldas de la pelirroja- nadie te oirá gritar… no recuerdas que MacGonagall lo dijo luego que ese chico de tercero se quedo encerrado?

-N-no… -James se extraño… eso había sido reciente incluso ese día que MacGonagall se los había recalcado mínimo 20 veces el se le había insinuado y ella de su típica manera le hacia contestado un original: "Saldré contigo cuando MacGonagall salga con Slughorn"

-Me temo que no saldremos de aquí a menos que alguna de tus amigas se de cuenta de tu ausencia –dijo James pensando que remotamente sus amigos se preocuparían por no ir a la habitación una noche. En el rostro de Lily se dibujo una espontanea sonrisa que tan rápido como llego se fue

-No se darán cuenta, pensaran que estoy en rondas de prefecta…

-No les avisas cuando tienes rondas? –Remus siempre les decía... bueno aunque ahora que lo pensaba últimamente había tenido muchas rondas. Lily lo vio severa, James entendió el mensaje que iba en su mirada: "Si no se lo digo a ellas menos a ti"

-Y tus amigos? –dijo Lily- no se darán cuenta?

James soltó una risa sarcástica

----------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en el otro extremo del castillo, estaba Sirius medio dormitando en su cama cuando Remus entro y se dejo caer en su cama, asustando a Sirius y haciendo que se callera

-Y Prongs? –pregunto Remus desde su cama

-Pensé que eras el… hace un rato se fue a la biblioteca –Sirius se sentó nuevamente en su cama

-Pero la biblioteca ya cerró…

-Ah…pues entonces no estará allí… habrá ido por algo de comer en las cocinas

-De ahí vengo… -dijo Remus- y créeme, no estaba ahí, había comida por doquier

-Entonces no se donde esta… -dijo Sirius con aire resuelto como si nada… total era normal en ellos desaparecer…

-Tiene la capa o el mapa… porque si lo encuentran a esta hora nada bueno puede salir de esto

-No, las use yo ayer y siguen en mi baúl… -cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, Sirius, se levanto de un brinco y saco las cosas de su baúl. Y tan pronto como el mapa estuvo extendido sobre la cama y las huellitas con nombres se distinguieron, ambos de los amigos se inclinaron para ver

-Esta encerrado en la biblioteca… -dijo Remus en un susurro

-Y con Lily Evans!!! –Sirius se rió con fuerza

-Será mejor que encontremos algún profesor antes que se haga más noche…

-No! –interrumpió Sirius- no creo que sea lo mejor… -dijo en tono pícaro mientras Remus no se mostraba muy contento

----------------------------------

-Y ahora? –dijo Lily en un susurro

**Jiji**** bueno, espero q les haya gustado y ****ps**** nos seguimos leyendo pronto**

**REVIEWS!!!**

**besosssss..**

**nalu**


	6. Miedo

**Jojojo****!!!! Felices fiestas**** Como ****stan****Jiji**** espero q gozando d estas fechas claro siempre con cuidado, no**** Bueno siento muchísimo el atraso pero ya saben en estas fechas no dan tiempo ni para respirar****Jiji**** pero aquí tengo el nuevo capi… y ****ps**** bien me han estado pidiendo ****muxo**** q los ****alarge**** mas y prometo hacerlo pero en el siguiente ****cap****xq**** si hacia este mas largo no iba a poder actualizar antes d navidad y ****ps**** quería darles un regalito… pero PROMETO hacer los capis un poco mas largos… Palabra de Merodeadora**

**Bueno muchas gracias a: uNiCa100, Anita!, Luna 712, ****Monse**** Evans, ****maraclarita****kotte-potter****clau****malfoy****sanny-potter****, dama de hielo, ****pauu****Rebex**** Potter y Saiyury11 MILES Y MILES DE GRACIAS!!!**

**Aquí ****sta**** el capi**

NO TODOE ES LO QUE PARECE

Capitulo 7 – Miedo…

-Tendremos que conseguir una lámpara porque la luz de las varitas no aguantaran y para darnos también un poco de calor –dijo James luego de ver que Lily llevaba solamente sobre el uniforme su capa, el en cambio llevaba su uniforme de Quidditch que era suficiente para pasar la noche en el castillo… ya había experimentado ese frío agobiante en los pasillos del castillo en la noche y no era algo recomendable para la salud. Lily asintió pero sin dejar de verlo con un poco de reproche

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, Lily A la cabeza y James a pocos pasos atrás… buscaban una lámpara de aceite pues una antorcha de las paredes no serviría.

Miraban a ambos lados de los pasillos en busca de una lamparita. El silencio y oscuridad de la biblioteca era espeluznante, no había mas ruido que el de las de sus pisadas y no se veía mas que una negrura mas allá de la suave luz d sus varitas. La luz de la varita de Lily se apago y esta se detuvo de golpe como si estuviera al borde de un precipicio. James no noto que ella se había detenido y se golpeo con la espalda de la chica haciendo que su varita se cayera y apagara quedando así en total oscuridad… estando James pegado a Lily totalmente y no se molesto en separarse

-Que pasó? –susurro al oído de Lily. La pelirroja se asusto al sentir el cuerpo de James tan cerca y su voz tan suave…

-N-nada… solo mi varita se apago… -dijo por lo bajo sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerla

-Eso lo note… pero porque te detuviste?

-No lo se… -porque no decía la verdad… le daba pánico la oscuridad!!!- Potter…

-Mmm…

-(_Tengo miedo_ Alejáte… y cuando planeas recoger tu varita?... (_Porque esta oscuridad me esta matando_)

-Ah si… -recordó James que su varita había caído pero la verdad no le hubiera molestado pasar el resto de la noche sin luz… sobretodo estando tan cerca de Lily- pero me puedes iluminar? No veo nada…

-_Lumus_… -la varita no prendió- _Lumus_!!!... no funciona…

-Pues... bien entonces no me queda de otra…

Lily no sabia que hacia James porque todo era de su color menos favorito: negro. Su vista a ese momento debía haberse acostumbrado a la oscuridad pero la penumbra era total… su peor pesadilla… Lily comenzó a temblar… no oía ni la respiración de Potter… sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo se estremecía

-P-potter… -Merlín cuantas veces llevaba diciendo su nombre en toda la noche? Mas de 10 seguramente- Potter… -ese último llamado tuvo un tono de miedo

-Estoy buscando mi varita… -se oyó debajo de ella…

James estaba en cuclillas buscando a tientas con las manos su varita sin éxito. Lily no contesto o movió, vaya si para James ver a Lily así era raro muy raro, verla tan tranquila y mas con el. Que pasaría?

----------------------

**Espero sus reviews!!!!!!!!!!!**

**muxos besos y abrazos navideños!!!!!**

**Nalu**


	7. Al descubierto

**Holaaaaa****!!!!! Como ****stan****??? Espero no haber tardado demasiado pero ahora si como lo había prometido les traje un capi mas largo ****jiji**** como los tradicionales a los q ****stoy**** acostumbrada…****jiji****… espero q les guste**

**Y a leer pero no sin antes agradecer a: uNiCa100, ****kotte-potter****, Saiyury11, ****clau ****malfoy, ****sanny-potter****, luna712, ****Rebex****-Potter, ****monse**** Evans, ****maraclarita**** y J0r… muchas pero muchas gracias por sus ****reviews**** y espero seguir recibiendo sus opiniones y comentarios sobre esta historia y las personas que no lo han hecho, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!!!!**

NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE

Capitulo 7 – Al descubierto

Lily no sabia que hacia James porque todo era de su color menos favorito: negro. Su vista a ese momento debía haberse acostumbrado a la oscuridad pero la penumbra era total… su peor pesadilla… Lily comenzó a temblar… no oía ni la respiración de Potter… sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo se estremecía

-P-potter… -Merlín cuantas veces llevaba diciendo su nombre en toda la noche? Mas de 10 seguramente- Potter… -ese último llamado tuvo un tono de miedo

-Estoy buscando mi varita… -se oyó debajo de ella…

James estaba en cuclillas buscando a tientas con las manos su varita sin éxito. Lily no contesto o movió, vaya si para James ver a Lily así era raro muy raro, verla tan tranquila y mas con el. Que pasaría?

-Al fin… la encontré… Lumus! –tomo la varita y se levanto… momento porque no en vez de estar buscando a tientas no había invocado el hechizo para que supiera donde estaba… todo por culpa de pensar en Lily- bien sigamos…

Siguieron caminado pero no avanzaron mucho cuando encontraron lo que buscaban, una lámpara de aceite

-Incendio! –apunto Lily con su varita. Un fuego azul abandono su varita para entrar en la lámpara convirtiéndose inmediatamente en una llamarada roja

-Bien… -dijo James apagando su varita y tomando la lámpara de aceite- pasaremos por nuestras cosas y esperaremos a que amanezca. Lily solo asintió.

Comenzaron a caminar de regreso. James al frente con la lámpara pero de pronto noto que Lily permanecía a su lado sin separarse ni un centímetro… James sonrió para si… se sentía tan bien tenerla a su lado, como cuidándola, ella estaba en ese momento nunca la había visto… desprotegida… y ahí estaba él para resguardarla.

Pero la sensación no duro demasiado porque noto que no tenía ni la menor idea de donde se encontraban.

-Lily… -dijo James disimulando el temor que se asomaba

-Si? –los ojos verdes se clavaron el los cafés de James

-Recuerdas donde dejaste tus cosas?

-Si….

-Para saber a donde nos dirigimos… -que por favor ella recordara… porque el no tenia ni idea de donde había dejado sus cosas, solo recordaba que estaban a 4 pasillos de las de ella

-En el área de lectura clásica…

-Bien… -James vio los nombres de las secciones y supo por donde conducirse lo que no era tan fácil pues todo estaba en total penumbra pero lo que mas lo desconcertaba no era la oscuridad sino la actitud de la chica. La gente pagaría para ver eso, el siempre la había conocido como una persona muy fugaz y apasionada y así era como a él le gustaba, claro no era que no le gustara que fuera tranquila pero le gustaba mas la acción…

-Aquí es… -y ahí se encontraban las cosas de Lily… la pelirroja se apresuro a tomarlas

-Lily –dijo James con un suave tono- porque mejor no esperas aquí? Mis cosas no están muy lejos, iré por ellas y así podemos quedarnos aquí de una vez

-Este… yo… si, esta bien… -serian un par de minutos en la oscuridad… solo un rato… no era nada…

-Te dejare la lámpara, yo usaré la varita… -ella solo asintió y el desapareció en la penumbra

-Apresúrate por favor… -dijo Lily en un susurro pero James todavía en la penumbra lo escucho haciéndolo sonreír

Lily tenia que aceptarlo… estaba entrando en pánico. Pero aunque parecía algo infantil ella no toleraba la penumbra total. Si ella hubiera quedado ahí sola se hubiera vuelto loca, claro que Potter no era lo más grato, pero que podía hacer? Al menos el la hacia sentir de alguna manera segura. Bueno pero ya estaba recuperando un poco su seguridad.

Coloco la lámpara en el suelo y se sentó en el suelo recostando su espalda en las patas de la silla, acerco sus cosas y suspiro… Realmente esperaba que esa noche pasara pronto porque no sabia cuanto podría aguantar la oscuridad y Potter la misma noche. Ojalá Potter se comportara como se debía…

Comenzó a hurgar entre sus cosas cuando vio una oscura silueta acercarse en total silencio

Lily gritó a todo pulmón

-Tranquila!!!! Soy yo!!!

-Eres un idiota!!! –exploto Lily al ver que no era mas que James caminando en la penumbra total- me diste un susto!!!!!!

-Pero quien mas podría ser?? –James suprimió una risita burlona

-Eh… como no se te ocurrió no llevar tu varita encendida!!!

-No la necesitaba… tu luz me guiaba… -James sonrió seductoramente

-Al menos yo hubiera podido saber que eras tu! –dijo Lily sin darse cuenta de lo que le decía James. Este sonrió y se sentó en el suelo frente a la lámpara de aceite que estaba en el suelo… la vio fijamente y luego su sonrisa se ensancho mas

-Tenias miedo? –dijo James mientras despegaba la vista de la lámpara y observaba como una ruborizada Lily se sentaba nuevamente donde antes se encontraba y sacaba libros de su mochila

-De que? –dijo sin importancia

-De estar sola…

-No –a estar sola no era su miedo… no mentía. James sonrió aún mas

-Disculpa no formule bien mi pregunta… le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?

-Que?! –Lily bajo la cabeza- pues… un poco…

-No te preocupes, puedes reconocerlo nadie te va a oír

-Si! Me da miedo la oscuridad y estar sola en un lugar como este en la noche!!

-Ves no es tan difícil –Lily lo vio desaprobatoriamente y metió todo lo que había sacado de su mochila dejando solo un cuaderno

-Llegas a decir una palabra y yo misma te descuartizo...

-No gracias quiero estar enterito… pero no tiene nada de malo tener miedo

-Yo lo sé pero es algo privado y estoy en mi derecho, no?

-Claro, pero tengo que preguntarte… -de pronto Lily pareció interesada como si hubiera descubierto un real ser humano dentro de Potter- como le haces en las rondas de prefecta?

-No podría esperar menos de ti Potter! –y pensar que por un segundo ella creo que el haría una pregunta profunda y brillante- acaso crees que no lo puedo controlar? Es un miedo que ido superando, o que crees? Que no salgo de mi cuarto en la noche a la sala común en oscuras porque tengo miedo?? Lo hago pero es que esta clase de oscuridad es muy diferente, es densa, es más de lo que puedo soportar!

-Bueno hay que verle el lado bueno… digo a la situación… no nos quedamos solos… digo porque yo… una noche aquí solo –Lily volteo nuevamente a ver a James y el creyó ver una sonrisa

-Es cierto

No cruzaron más palabras. Lily tomo su libro y comenzó a leer mientras James sin nada ingenioso que decir saco el trabajo sin terminar. Extendió el pergamino en el suelo y continúo redactando el trabajo. Lily lo vio de reojo pero prosiguió con su lectura ligeramente sonriente.

Tras un rato James termino con el extenuante trabajo y lo vio con orgullo bajo la luz del pequeño fuego. Enrollo el trabajo y lo metió en su mochila dejando en el suelo retazos de pergamino. Mientras hacia esto vio de reojo a Lily y vio que ella estaba enfrascada en su lectura. Tranquilo y sin nada bueno que hacer se levanto, se quito la capa de Quidditch, quedándose en los pantalones ajustado beige y camisa escarlata del equipo, y tranquilamente se volvió a sentar.

Pero mientras el hacia todo esto, Lily había echado un rápido vistazo… obviamente el Quidditch le ayudaba increíblemente por lo que por el uniforme se le miraba muy bien y mostraba un buen cuerpo. Pero sorprendida por sus pensamientos de que James se miraba mas que bien volvió a su lectura ruborizada…

James saco una pluma, el tintero y tomo un pedazo grande de pergamino que había sobrado y comenzó a hacer garabatos sobre él…

Luego de un rato Lily estaba a cada rato levantando la vista intrigada viendo al chico, le daba curiosidad saber que estaba haciendo, normalmente lo veía así en clase pero ella sabia que no estaba tomando nota…

-Que haces? –James se sobresalto al oír la voz de Lily, le estaba preguntando a él? Es decir estaba interesada en lo que el hacia?

-Pasando el tiempo… -Lily lo vio fijamente

-Eso siempre lo haces… pero que?

-Tácticas de Quidditch… -Lily no lo creía y lo hizo notar con la mirada

-Puedo ver?

-No creo que…

-Vamos Potter!!!

-Mejor dime que lees…

-Seguro que no tienes ni idea…

-Pruébame…

-Salome Jil…

-Ah claro! Esa chica!... no la conozco –Lily se rio

-Es hombre…

-bueno igual no se quien es… -contesto James inocentemente

-Ves! No sabes nada de autores muggles! –Lily comenzó a reírse, como si ellos fueran grandes amigos de toda la vida… a James le encanto esa risa

-Se de uno –Lily arqueo la ceja

-Cual?

-William Shakespeare –Lily sonrió

-Has leído algunas de sus obras? Son muy buenas…

-La verdad no… pero era amigo de mi abuelo… -Lily volvió a arquear la ceja y no pudo disimular su sorpresa

-Ah? –James se rió por un rato

-Es… es que Shakespeare… era mago…. –siguió riéndose

-Que??

-De donde crees que se saco tantas ideas… o por ejemplo esa historia de duendes y hadas?? (Un sueño de una noche de verano) –Lily no contesto esperando una explicación- eso fue algo que realmente paso, fue por culpa de un elfo llamado Puk que solo obedecía a sus amos que aparte de tener ellos serios problemas maritales su acción del día era ayudar a las jóvenes parejas pero esa noche todo les salió mal… esa noche al ministerio le costo mucho arreglar todo –James sonrío ante el rostro de Lily- Shakespeare fue un gran amigo de la familia… el condenado paso semanas riéndose al ver los encabezados de los periódicos de la época por su muerte… vivió unos buenos años retirado…

-Eso… eso es una gran desilusión –logro decir Lily

-Porque? –James volvió a reír

-Un gran dramaturgo, escritor… y mago… pensé que todo había surgido de su mente…

-No todo es lo que parece… - Lily asintió dejando la vista perdida en la penumbra por unos minutos

Vaya si Potter no era tan odioso como lo aparentaba, realmente podía llegar a ser agradable, habría que esperara que no lo arruinara con un comentario brillante…

-Bien… deja de evadirme y dime que haces?

-Porque tanta curiosidad?

-No lo sé, no me culpes, no hay mucho que hacer aquí…

-Estamos en una biblioteca

-Por Merlín Potter es verdad que disfruto leer pero tampoco es lo único que hago!!

-Yo sugería… y que otras cosas haces que te gusten?

-Volar…

Ah? En escoba? –ella asintió- tu??...

-Si… desde que entramos al colegio me gusta volar por las noches

-Pero es prohibido

-Lo sé…

-No dejas de sorprenderme Evans, pero porque no te metiste al equipo?

-Y llevar un uniforme como el tuyo? –le hecho un rápido vistazo y el chico se sintió enrojecer- aparte no es lo mío, me gusta volar pero no jugar sobre una escoba

-Quien lo creería… Evans… -esto de hablar con ella lo estaba condenando. Cada cosa que salía de su boca lo hacia sentir cada vez mas atrapado…

En un segundo que James bajo la guardia en la custodia de su pergamino Lily con un sutil y suave movimiento de varita se lo arrebato. El pergamino voló del regazo de James a la mano de Lily en un segundo

A James no le dio tiempo de reaccionar… ella ya lo había visto

-Potter!!! –era su muerte… estaba seguro que lo mataría

------------------------------

**Bueno… espero q les haya gustado y ****ps**** yo espero ansiosamente sus ****reviews****!!! No dejen d escribirme q ****cn**** gusto les voy a contestar**

**Cuídense ****muxo**** y hasta la ****prox**** actualización**

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**NaLu!!!**


	8. Un secreto

**Hola!! Hola!! Hola!! Q tal?? Siento tanto tanto tanto la tardanza en serio lo siento pero verán desde que entre al colegio no he tenido tiempo ni para pasarme la compu un rato… en serio!! Si no pregúntenles a mis compañeras d cole (¬¬) pero en serio…. Procurare no tardarme demasiado para la próxima…**

**Bueno si bn lo recuerdan Lily esta a punto de matar a James… bueno ya verán si tendrán que asistir al velorio… pero pendientes que lo mas bueno ya se nos viene encima… para el próximo capitulo las cosas se van a poner buenisisimas!! Jaja prometo una actualización mas pronta pero por ahora a leer!!**

**Ah! Y MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS ESAS LINDAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN PUESTO SUS REVIEWS PARA USTEDES VAN DEDICANDO EL CAPITULO!! ENJOY!!**

NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE

Capitulo 8 - Un secreto

En un segundo que James bajo la guardia en la custodia de su pergamino Lily con un sutil y suave movimiento de varita se lo arrebato. El pergamino voló del regazo de James a la mano de Lily en un segundo

A James no le dio tiempo de reaccionar… ella ya lo había visto

-Potter!! –era su muerte… estaba seguro que lo mataría

Bien comenzaba la cuenta regresiva de su muerte… 3…

-P-potter… que es esto? –acaso no era obvio??... 2… lo iba a hechizar si no lo mataba antes… -esto es increíble –dijo Lily en un susurro.

1!! Momento, y la explosión?? Estaba vivo?? – he… esta chica… esta chica…

-Si –contesto James en un susurro sintiéndose avergonzado como nunca se había sentido- si eres tu… -pasaba tanto tiempo contemplándola que ya había memorizado cada uno de sus rasgos y el tenerla frente a el hacia que fuera casi imposible no dibujarla…

James sintió todo su cuerpo como gelatina esperando una reacción de Lily… un grito o algo! Pero no, simplemente ella no despejaba sus ojos esmeraldas del pergamino viéndolo una y otra vez sin decir nada

En el paisaje nocturno se notaba la habilidad del chico y mas con la imagen de una chica sentada al pie de un árbol con una escoba justo al lado… todos los trazos eran sutiles y preciosos… parecía tan real.

-Me lo puedo quedar?

-Ah? –Lily sonrió a James, el estaba mas que sorprendido- … si… pero será nuestro secreto –Lily sonrió mas y contemplo un momento mas el dibujo, era mas que hermoso y se sentía muy alagada que alguien hubiera hecho algo así…

Lily se levanto poniendo el dibujo a un lado y apoyándose en sus rodillas y se acerco lentamente a James. Llegó frente a él y se apoyo en el hombro de él mientras se acercaba

-Gracias… -susurró cuando a poca distancia estaba el chico. James por primera vez sintió como su mente se vaciaba de cualquier pensamiento quedando totalmente en blanco… pero un fuerte estruendo lo hizo recordar donde estaba y obligo a la chica a retroceder

-Que fue eso? –dijo Lily con el tono de miedo en su voz. James también se asusto por un momento… se escucho como si alguien hubiera botado una librera. Un poco asustado James se levanto

-Será mejor que vaya a ver –James se levanto pero se detuvo al sentir como Lily, aun sentada en el suelo, le tomaba la mano

-No me dejes sola… -ella se levanto-…yo te acompaño

-S-Segura? –pregunto James asombrado de la determinación de la chica

-Si… -ella le tomo la mano y escudriño la oscuridad tratando de controlar su miedo.

James la volteo a ver por un momento y no pudo evitar sonreír… esa era la chica que le gustaba. Y mas alentado comenzó a caminar junto a Lily en la oscuridad…

Se oyó otro fuerte estruendo y Lily volvió a saltar del susto y a sujetar a James con más fuerza. James levanto la varita iluminada y con el ceño fruncido vio en todas direcciones… se oyeron unas pisadas no muy lejos de ellos los dos chicos dejaron de caminar. James lamentó una vez más no tener el mapa.

-_Lumus…_

-Pss… Remus… Moony… despierta…. Moony! Se que estas despierto

-Que quieres? No entiendes la indirecta al no contestarte? Es porque estoy dormido.

-Ahora ya no……

-Que quieres Sirius, ya es tarde –dijo Remus con voz pesada con un notorio sueño

-Que crees que estén haciendo ahora?

-Para eso me despertaste?! Yo que se!!

-Imagina en la biblioteca "acogedora" uno junto al otro compartiendo calor corporal para no morir congelados y…

-James… -dijo Lily con miedo

-Mmm?

-Creo que vi algo

-Donde?

-Ahí… -James apuntó la luz donde ella señalo y dos grandes ojos miel brillaron y en seguida una figura apareció

-Ah!! –grito Lily a todo pulmón.

-Sirius… déjate de tontadas y duérmete

-Vaya que te pones pesado cuando tienes sueño…

-Si me pongo pesado y me voy a poner peor si no te cayas

-Ya entendí pero es que…

-YA SIRIUS!!

Lily abrazó a James con fuerza y oculto su rostro en el espacio del cuello de James. El chico la abrazo y vio al pequeño elfo viéndolos con temor

-Q-Quien eres? –pregunto James sintiendo el rápido palpitar de Lily contra su corazón

-Ary –dijo la elfina- Ary siente haber asustado ala señorita –Lily ya se había tranquilizado y con cierto bochorno se alejo de james

-Como?... Como entraste si la puerta está sellada?

-Ary hace limpieza de biblioteca todas las noches señor –dijo con su voz chillona

-Puedes sacarnos? –preguntó James temiendo la respuesta, pues aquella era una oportunidad única para conocerse mejor pero aún así quería que Lily estuviera cómoda en una solida cama y no en el frio suelo.

-No señor, Ary no puede… pero Ary puede traerles algo… -James sonrió

-Lily… además de cobijas que necesitas?

-Comida –respondió ella logrando al fin soltarse de James

Lily estaba sentada frente a James alrededor de ellas habían varios ponchos y mucha comida, paquetes destapados y a medias, un par de cervezas de mantequilla abiertas. Habían comido en silencio. Lily se sentía extraña pues no era normal en ella…

-Que horas serán? –pregunto ella. James la vio y negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé… pero ya es tarde

-Con el sueño que tengo… -Lily no pudo aguantar y bostezo

-Arreglemos esto y nos acostamos, te parece? –ella afirmo y le dio una pequeña sonrisa

Comenzaron a limpiar, Lily tomo las colchas que Ary apenas minutos antes había dejado para ellos, lo extendió… ocupaba buena parte del pequeño pasillo donde estaban pero pensó que seria mejor porque cada uno tendría una buen espacio para dormir luego se volteo par tomar el otro juego de colchas y noto que solo había una colcha mas…

-Eh… Potter –James se incorporo de lo que hacia y la vio

-Que sucede?

-Algo anda mal… -Lily le mostro el par de colchas

-Que tienen de malo?

-Que solo hay dos



-Y que? Somos dos

-Exacto… quedan justas si ambos dormimos sobre el frio suelo

-Ah… -James se dio cuenta… había una colcha para protegerlos del frio del suelo y otra para cubrirse lo que significaba que deberían estar juntos… muy juntos- segura que Ary no puso otro juego de colchas por ahí?

-No hay más- James se paso la mano por el pelo

-ARY!!

-Eso, buena elfa! –Sirius iluminaba el rostro de la elfina con la varita- deberías trabajar en mi casa en lugar de Kreacher…

-Pero señor Black… si el señor Potter y la señorita Evans pasan frío por culpa de Ary? –dijo la elfina con vos sufrida

-El calor humano les dará lo que necesitan –Sirius sonrió- ten… -le dio unos knuts y la elfina los vio con grandes ojos brillosos

-Gracias señor –y tras un "puff" desapareció.

El cuarto quedo sumergido en la oscuridad en silencio hasta que la voz de Remus interrumpió la tranquilidad

-Sobornando a elfos nuevamente, Pad?

-Es una buena causa

-Que mueran de frio?

-Sería incapaz!.. Les he dejado dos calientes y cómodas colchas matrimoniales una para el piso y otra para que se cubran…

-Y podrías decirme cual es el punto?

-Que acaso no es claro?

-Que tengan que dormir juntos??

-Por ahí vas… no les quedará de otra que juntarse… claro a menos que quieran dormir sobre el frio piso

-James es capaz de dormir en el suelo para no incomodarla



-Pero Lily no es capaz de dejarlo ahí…

-Tienes una mente maquiavélica

-Todo por un amigo –se oyó como Remus se acomodaba en su cama nuevamente para dormir sin decir nada mas

El piso estaba frio muy frio, condenadamente frio, no podría dejarlo dormir ahí!... no el pobre enfermaría bueno pobre no, seria una buena multa por todo lo que hacia pero no podía dejarlo ahí! Porque parte de ella le decía que lo dejara dormir ahí y otra parte decía que no fuera tan desconsiderada… pero por un momento su cerebro no pensó al ver a James pararse y acomodarse… era como esos comerciales muggles donde todo pasaba en cámara lenta. James se dio cuenta y bajo la mirada como muy rara vez se sentía abochornado, Lily también lo noto y bajo la mirada mas roja que un tomate

-Que haremos? –dijo Lily luego de un rato

-Yo dormiré sobre mi capa y tú con las sabanas…

-Y con que te cubrirás? –dijo Lily viendo como él extendía su capa sobre el suelo

-Eh… no es necesario, estoy acostumbrado a dormir así… -ella alzo la ceja

Era verdad normalmente en la habitación de los chicos él dormía sin ninguna sabana encima pero también había calefacción…

-Prepárate para dormir –James se le quedo viendo sin entender lo que decía la pelirroja- tendremos que dormir juntos- en situación normal hubiera gritado, saltado y demás por la emoción que sentía al pensar en estar tan cerca de ella pero ese no era el momento

-No Lily, no quiero que pases incomoda la noche…

-Dormiré bien, claro, media vez no te acerques demasiado

-Segura?

-Si Potter no te hagas de rogar –Lily se saco la capa y la falda. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que era indecente pero ella lleva una pantaloneta que cubría lo suficiente. Era decente pero para las hormonas alborotadas de James eso era mas que suficiente para ponerlo nervioso.

Lily acomodo bien la colcha sobre el piso, coloco una de las dos almohadas al extremo de este y se acostó acomodando la otra colcha sobre ella y dejando 

espacio a su izquierda para alguien mas, que ya tenía nombre, se acostara junto a ella.

James se quito lo que le quedaba del equipo de Quidditch. Sintiéndose ya cómodo se sentó en el suelo y sintiendo la mirada esmeralda en su nuca se acoto. La lámpara de gas estaba mas suave que al principio de su velada.

-Le puedes bajar la intensidad? –preguntó Lily. James saco la varita y apuntando a la lámpara le bajo la intensidad- gracias- contesto la pelirroja en un susurro.

James sintió como Lily se acomodaba a su lado el la imito. Ella soltó o un suspiro

-Potter

-Si?

-Gracias…

-Porque?

-Por todo… no se… como te has portado conmigo, como me has ayudado… -James rió

-No es algo que tengas que agradecer, lo hago con gusto –Lily rio también por lo bajo sarcásticamente

-Claro, ha de ser bueno saber a que le tiene pavor Lily Evans

-No… simplemente me gusta ayudarte

-Gracias… -dijo con una sonrisa sincera….

ALERTA!! Silencio incomodo! La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios y se volteo para quedar boca arriba viendo el techo de la biblioteca quedándose así en silencio por un rato…

-Te puedes dormir? –preguntó Lily en un susurro

-No…

-Yo tampoco… por que será?

-Es que siempre se me ha hecho incomodo dormir en el suelo de bibliotecas en noches frías y en compañía de una chica… no logro acostumbrarme –Lily comenzó a reírse sin detenerse… se reía de manera limpia y sincera

-Puedo decir lo mismo… -dijo Lily- Que hora serán? –al decir esto se volteo para ver a la figara masculina a su lado. James lo noto y no se movió… no es que no quisiera es que no podía

-No lo sé… pero muy noche… si no es que ya es de mañana…

-Mañana… creo que faltare a clase –dijo Lily con tono inocente- me enfermare de migraña –James rió

-Vas a faltar?

-Claro… tengo que reponer lo que no dormiré hoy

-Sabia decisión… claro podrás dormir todo lo que quieras media vez no nos descubran primero

-Y que si os descubren? Nos quedamos encerrados!

-Claro, pero no crees que se vera raro que dos chicos del mismo curso y casa se queden encerrados una noche completa en la biblioteca con comida y sabanas sabiendo que esta se cierra mágicamente? –James se había incorporado ligeramente para verla más claramente.

Lily lo miraba atentamente

-Es verdad… -pero luego suavizó el tono y sonrió- aunque nadie en su sano juicio creería eso, conociéndonos, tal vez hace unos años antes pero ahora?

-Unos años antes? –Lily asintió con la cabeza

-Es que hace varios años… -Lily se rió pero luego se cayó

-Hace unos años que?

-Nada

-Hace unos años que?!

-Nada!

-Lily… -James si incorporo mas sobre Lily y la vio sonreír

-Eres curioso, no?

-Bastante…

-Te lo diré a cambio de que me diga salgo muy personal tuyo…

-Sería algo que te traumaría –dijo intentando no tener que revelar algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría

-Me arriesgare….

-Y que me asegura que dirás lo que no dijiste?

-Mi palabra, nunca falto a ella –James no tuvo como rebatir y se quedo en silencio oyendo la suave risa de Lily- bien te lo diré yo primero pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie…y que me dirás algo a cambio

-Palabra de merodeador

-Bien –soltó una risa nerviosa- tengo que aceptar que decirte esto a ti es vergonzoso –Lily se incorporo y James también- cuando entre a Hogwarts… hasta tercer año… me gustabas tu…

Hubo un largo y profundo silencio

**Bueno!! Espero que les haya gustado y esperen lo inesperado para el otro capitulo!! La reacción de James y otro secretillo oculto de Lily… Cuídense y espero ver sus reviews! Q con muchísimo gusto les contestare :D**

**Hasta pronto!!**

**REVIEWS!!**

**Nalu B.**


	9. Un beso de traición

**Hoooooola como andan'?? siento tanto la tardanza pero he andado súper ocupada con las tareas y el colegio… ando… como no tienen idea y recién hoy tuve tiempo libre para poder actualizar… ahora bien el capi si es mas corto de lo que acostumbro pero esta lleno de acción… jaja ya verán…. Y ps sin falta actualizo esta semana para poder compensar la tardanza y lo corto del capi pero a cambio de reviews!! Porfa se los pido muuuuuuuuuuxo se que no lo merezco pero así puedo actualizar mas rápido… bueno ya no les quito mas tiempo y a leer se a dicho!!**

NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE

Capitulo 9 – Un beso de traición

Lily lo miraba atentamente

-Es verdad… -pero luego suavizó el tono y sonrió- aunque nadie en su sano juicio creería eso, conociéndonos, tal vez hace unos años antes pero ahora?

-Unos años antes? –Lily asintió con la cabeza

-Es que hace varios años… -Lily se rió pero luego se cayó

-Hace unos años que?

-Nada

-Hace unos años que?!

-Nada!

-Lily… -James si incorporo mas sobre Lily y la vio sonreír

-Eres curioso, no?

-Bastante…

-Te lo diré a cambio de que me diga salgo muy personal tuyo…

-Sería algo que te traumaría –dijo intentando no tener que revelar algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría

-Me arriesgare….

-Y que me asegura que dirás lo que no dijiste?



-Mi palabra, nunca falto a ella –James no tuvo como rebatir y se quedo en silencio oyendo la suave risa de Lily- bien te lo diré yo primero pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie…y que me dirás algo a cambio

-Palabra de merodeador

-Bien –soltó una risa nerviosa- tengo que aceptar que decirte esto a ti es vergonzoso –Lily se incorporo y James también- cuando entre a Hogwarts… hasta tercer año… me gustabas tu…

Hubo un largo y profundo silencio

CAP 9

Donde James intentaba no caer de espaldas…

-Yo?

-Si… -dijo con una corta risa nerviosa

-Te gustaba?... y-yo le gustaba a Lily Evans?

-No es para tanto…

-Como no eres tu…. –Lily lo vio fijamente

-De verdad te gustaba?

-Si…

-No estas jugando conmigo? –Lily comenzó a asustarse

-No…

-Y porque deje de gustarte? –Lily sintió como cada una de sus neuronas se alteraba

-No… no lo se…

-Hice algo?... te herí o alguna manera??... –aquella era una pregunta estúpida… esos años la había molestado hasta el cansancio… claro que había hecho algo!!

-No… simplemente paso… -pero que era lo que realmente había pasado? Solo así como podía decir eso? Es decir, como podría haberse cerciorado de que así fue?... Pero su respuesta pareció desilusionar al chico porque se volvió a acostar



-Nunca lo hubiera pensado…

-Pero porque reaccionaste así? –James la volteo a ver, que acaso no era obvio? Llevaba más de un año muerto por ella y descubrir que por un tiempo le había gustado… era tan devastador como perder frente a Slytherin 1140 – 1 (por autogol de Slytherin)

-No… por –esta era su oportunidad! Su oportunidad de sincerarse con Lily de una vez- por… nada no es nada –se cubrió con las colchas hasta el cuello, se sentía desprotegido como un niño pequeño.

Lily se acerco y para su sorpresa ella puso una mano en la frente y la acaricio, por un segundo, pero al percatarse nuevamente, la retiro.

-De saber que te pondrías así…

-No, estoy bien, solo me sorprendió un poco- Lily se rio

-Un poco? Eso no fue un poco! –James no pudo evitar reír un poco

-Que quieres que haga? La chica que me odia me dice que le gusté…

-Yo no te odio

-Ah no? Entonces que significo: "Potter no te puedo ver pero ni en pintura" –Lily rio con ganas

-Eso no es odio…

-Ah! Perdón canal equivocado… -James hizo una voz mas chillona que la suya- "Te odio! Y aun sigo preguntándome de cómo te he aguantado 6 años!"

-A veces puedo exagerar un poco…

-Lo gritaste… porque te invite a cenar

-En medio del gran comedor… por 35 vez en el día… y eran las 12 del medio día..

-Las contaste?

-Sería imposible no hacerlo… -ambos rieron y James se volvió a incorporar para quedar frente a frente con ella

-Eso lo hice por cumplir 40 días desde que me rechazaste por primera vez…

-Vaya aniversario



-Pero cuéntame bien… -un tono pícaro hubo en su voz- que tanto te gustaba?

-No empieces con la fanfarronería

-En serio… quiero saber… -dijo James

-Pues bastante

-Entonces porque nos tratábamos así… creo que me hubiera portado bien contigo si tú lo hubieras hecho conmigo

-No lo sé fue mi manera natural de reaccionar… Pero dime algo, tu dices que comencé a gustarte hace un tiempo –ahora el turno de Lily de sonreír

-Mmm... No tan poco…

-Ah no?

-Lo que sucedió es que un día me di cuenta de lo que sentía…

-Así por así?

-No… fue un día… en esta misma biblioteca, estaba buscando a Remus

-Y yo que creía que habías venido a buscar un libro… -sonrió

-Y te vi a ti, estabas leyendo en voz alta mientras sonreías, tan tranquila y serena pero eso no fue lo que hizo darme cuenta lo que sentía fue cuando te vi junto a un chico de Ravenclaw

-Johathan…-dijo Lily en un murmullo y sonrió- fue mi novio

James sintió como el corazón se le congelo… dejo de sonreír y se dejo caer pesadamente en su espacio para dormir. Lily notó el brusco cambio y espero que James dijera algo pero James estaba contemplando el oscuro cielo de la biblioteca y sintiéndose desolado

Claro que lo había hecho pensar que ella había estado sola todos esos años sin pareja? Merlín! Era linda, inteligente, toda una mujer ideal que había gustado de él y por esto pide no se había dado cuenta, se había portado como todo un estúpido…

-James… James, estas bien?

-Ah? Si!... –estaba bien… pero bien jodido

-James… -Lily se acerco



-Ah? –porque de pronto se había cortado… no miraba casi nada, la lámpara casi se había extinguido por completo y el frío comenzaba a sentirse. Lily se acercaba más

-Porque te quedaste callado?.. Que tiene?...- James giro su cabeza, a su izquierda y sintió la cercana presencia de Lily

-Porque? Quieres saberlo?

-Si… -susurró

-Porque me gustas Lily, me gustas mucho… me da celos en pensarte con alguien más, que alguien más tenga la dicha de poderte estrechar en sus brazos, de besarte, poder decir con orgullo que esta contigo, ser el dueño de tu pensar y demás…. Me da tristeza pensar que en un punto de mi vida tuviste algún interés en mí y yo con mi egocentrismo no lo note y ahora yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… descubro que sin tenerte te perdí… -el tono era tan sereno que Lily sintió como una serie de escalofríos recorrerle al tiempo que sentía lo que en años no sentía … James sintió como que no había hecho lo correcto… lo que para el fue una eternidad ella no dijo absolutamente nada, sabía que ella estaba ahí porque escuchaba su respiración… solo

-No sabía que te sentías así… -susurró ella

-Yo… Lily lo siento, creo que no debí… -sus palabras se perdieron en el aire

Lily se había acercado lentamente hasta juntar sus labios.

La mente de James se puso en blanco y su corazón se aceleró cuando sintió sus cálidos labios sobre los suyos. Y sin dudar un segundo le respondió el beso sintiendo que no se lo perdonaría si no lo hacia. No solo fue un beso… Porque había esperado tanto tiempo para ello…

Hubo un momento cuando Lily se alejo…

-Espero que haya sido compensado- y se acostó al lado de James. James se sintió contrariado y confundido pero no tanto como Lily

-Solo por eso lo hiciste? –dijo James con ligero tono de reproche

-No… no lo sé… -susurró ella

-Entonces por que me besaste? Lily no juegues conmigo por favor,

-No estoy jugando, es lo que menos quiero

-Entonces- James se incorporo y se acerco a ella, sus ojos verdes brillaban. Se acerco y la beso suavemente en los labios pero ella no respondió- que sucede? –ella tenia los ojos cerrados y lágrimas se escapaban

-No se porque hice eso…

-Pero que tiene? –sonrió el- puede ser que ese sentimiento nunca haya muerto… -dijo en dulce tono

-Yo tengo novio… -James se congelo no dijo nada hasta que ella volvió a hablar- mi novio… es… mi novio es Remus… -Lily se volteó dándole la espalda a James dejándolo inmóvil y casi muerto.

--

**Que les pareció?? Espero que les haya gustado!! Jiji a mi me encanta este capi… y ps ya vieron xq decidí dejarlo ahí… jiji pero si recibo bastantes reviews sin falta actualizo esta semana…. REVIEWSSSSSS porfa… me pueden regañar y comentar lo que les pareció el hecho de que Lily no es tan santa como se ve, no?? Pobrecito james… y ya verán jaja… habrá pelea y mas drama… **

**Cuídense**

**Espero reviews!!**

**Nalu B.C.**


	10. Te quiero muerto

**Hooooola!! Nalu reportándose una vez mas!! Como se encuentran el dia d hoy?? Espero q muuuy bien. Ps aki les traigo mi regalito de cumpleaños de mi para ustedes… siiiiii hoy es mi cumple jajaja y q mejor q celebrarlo subiendo este capi y regalarles un ratito grato leyéndolo… igual yo sere muy feliz leyendo y contestando sus reviews…**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS!! Espero que les hayan llegado sus respuestas q con muxo cariño y animo conteste!!**

**Bueno intente actualizar lo mas pronto para que todas sus dudas y las ganas de matarme x poner a Lily y Remus juntos se disminuyan o suban jajajajajaja… bueno ps lean y me cuentan… nos vemos abajo!!**

NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE

Capitulo 10 – Te quiero... muerto

-Espero que haya sido compensado- y se acostó al lado de James. James se sintió contrariado y confundido pero no tanto como Lily

-Solo por eso lo hiciste? –dijo James con ligero tono de reproche

-No… no lo sé… -susurró ella

-Entonces por que me besaste? Lily no juegues conmigo por favor,

-No estoy jugando, es lo que menos quiero

-Entonces- James se incorporo y se acerco a ella, sus ojos verdes brillaban. Se acerco y la beso suavemente en los labios pero ella no respondió- que sucede? –ella tenia los ojos cerrados y lágrimas se escapaban

-No se porque hice eso…

-Pero que tiene? –sonrió el- puede ser que ese sentimiento nunca haya muerto… -dijo en dulce tono

-Yo tengo novio… -James se congelo no dijo nada hasta que ella volvió a hablar- mi novio… es… mi novio es Remus… -Lily se volteó dándole la espalda a James dejándolo inmóvil y casi muerto.

OoOoOoOoOo

La puerta sonó mientras se habría lentamente, el sonido despertó a James. Se levantó lentamente y vio a su lado. Lily dormía muy tranquilamente, los suaves rayos de sol iluminaban su cabello y rostro, no quería imaginar lo lindos que se verían sus ojos brillando por el sol. Pero borró inmediatamente esa imagen 

mientras acompañada la frustración del momento, sentía un ardor en el corazón pero se obligo a si mismo a levantarse e irse de ahí sin más.

--

La puerta se abrió pausadamente. La puerta no se había abierto por completo cuando Sirius saltó a su encuentro

-Prongs!! Como estas? Que tal la noche? –James no contesto y simplemente se dejo caer en la cama- que acaso no les sirvió las colchas que les mande? –una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la boca de James que de inmediato se apago

-Tiene novio… -Sirius que se había puesto serio enseguida sonrió

-El novio es un obstáculo pero no un impedimento… eso no es un problema no hay comparación entre un chico de este castillo a un merodeador! –la puerta del baño se abrió mostrando a un ya aseado Remus…

James saltó en seguida sobre él, Remus se vio de pronto tirado en el suelo que algún puño de James impactara contra el mientras Sirius y Peter intentaban separarlos..

-Pero que pasa?? –gritó Sirius cuando logro separar a James

-Vamos Remus! CONTESTALE!! –grito James

-De que?... –Remus se estaba incorporando y arreglaba su uniforme

-DE QUE ERES EL FLAMANTE NOVIO DE LILY EVANS!!

-TU QUE?? –saltó Sirius sobre Remus reanudando la pelea donde fue Peter el que lo separo de Remus antes que James se les uniera

-Como pudiste Remus?! –grito Sirius- Porque no nos dijiste nada?! Que te pasa? Nadie se mete con la chica del otro!!

-Lily no es chica de James –James casi se lanzaba nuevamente sobre Remus pero Sirius lo detuvo por centímetros

-No pero a él le gusta y con eso basta! Donde esta la lealtad? –Remus no dijo nada

-Vamos Remus!! Contesta!! Donde está la lealtad a tus amigos de toda una vida?! –dijo James enojado, si no fuera porque quería respuesta ya tendría a Remus tirado en el suelo inconsciente- CONTESTA MALDITO FILANCONTROPODO!!

-James primero tranquilízate

-NO ME PIDAS QUE ME TRANQILICE!! SOLO CONTESTA! DESDE HACE CUANTO TIEMPO ERES NOVIO DE LILY?!

-Hace unos meses…

-TU SABIAS QUE ME GUSTABA!!

-No estaba seguro…

-NO MIENTAS

-Ella también me gustaba mucho!! Que quieres que te diga?

-DAME UNA BUENA RAZÓN PARA NO ROMPERTE LA CARA!!

-VEN!! –grito Remus- ROMPEMELA! ROMPEME LA CARA POR QUERER TANTO A LILY!!

-YO TAMBIEN LA QUIERO!!

-Entonces entiéndeme!!

-No, no puedo- dijo James luego de tomar un suspiro- por que yo sería incapaz de meterme con una chica que a ti te gusta- James se volteo y salió de la habitación.

Salió del castillo sin ver por donde iba y al pronto se encontró internado en el bosque prohibido a plena luz del día pero parecía de noche…

Todo estaba oscuro dentro y fuera. Los ojos cafés de James estaban fijos en el suelo viendo donde pisar para no caer por el montañoso e irregular suelo del bosque pero no era en lo que estaba enfocado. Su mente desarrollaba y reproducía una y otra Vez. Sentía la ilusión a pensar que paso una noche con Lily, la ternura con la que hablaba, sus ojos brillar cuando estaban por besarse, el sabor de sus labios… de su boca. Todavía sentía ese beso arder en sus labios y su tacto en sus manos. Que se suponía que era eso?

Porque aquel trozo de sueño se había vuelto realidad. Porque aquello que había anhelado por tanto tiempo se le había dado y arrebatado tan pronto?

Se sentía más desolado que nunca y a todo ello se sumaba la decepción y desilusión de creer que tenía un amigo… Remus era muy importante para él era un gran amigo, Remus sabía todo lo de su vida, Remus era la madurez e inteligencia del grupo. Tal vez por eso Lily lo había elegido a él… claro el también era inteligente y sus notas lo demostraban pero… Remus y el eran diferentes muy diferentes…



Ciertamente Remus tenia todo lo que el no pero Remus no tenia lo que el… amor verdadero pro Lily. Claro suena loco y un tanto apresurado pero llevaba tanto tiempo loco por ella y aun así la había esperado y respetado… se había aguantado las ganas de partirle la boca de un gran beso que soñaba darle aun mejor que el de la noche anterior, y aun así ese beso había sido el mejor… la suavidad de sus labios, su tersa lenta y esa sensación… James no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en ella y su cercanía, sus tersas manos encerradas en su cuello y tímidamente jugando con su pelo. Su calidez al sentirla tan cerca… eso quedaría como un hermoso recuerdo como un hermoso sueños de algo que no era. Una probada de lo que nunca podría ser

James se sentó en un tronco en medio de la tupida selva cando oyó unos ruidos detrás de él

--

-Lily…

-Remus ahora no… -se oyó la voz amortiguada de Lily por la puerta

-Necesitamos hablar

-No ahora Remus…

-Lily por favor

-Remus…

-Bien te estaré esperando junto al lago… -no hubo respuesta

Lily daba mil vueltas en la habitación tenía la varita en la mano y jugaba con ella peligrosamente en sus dedos. Tenía los ojos verdes hinchados y las mejillas pálidas. Como podía ser que en una noche, y un instante todo se le había derrumbado? Ahora esa noche se veía tan distante y lejana… como podía ser que de pronto sintiera que le noviazgo con Remus no era lo correcto? Porque cuando pensaba en James sentía cosas que no sucedían con Remus. Que acaso Remus era un error? Acaso eso que había sentido por James nunca había dejado de ser? Y como no saber que era una ilusión? Lily se dejo caer en la cama y cerró los ojos…

--

Remus estaba junto al lago, sentó y viendo su reflejo… el color estaba desapareciendo de su rostro al igual que sus razones de siquiera sonreír… lo que el sentía por Lily era fuerte aunque el realmente dudaba que ella sintiera lo mismo por el pero cuando ella acepto ser su novia sintió que había superado cualquier hazaña hecha como merodeador… pero todo era como si no había sucedido porque ahora estaba seguro que perdería a Lily y sus amigos pero es 

que lo que le hacía sentir la pelirroja no había tenido comparación… desde antes que James se diera cuenta que le gustaban las mujeres Lily ya despertaba algo en el…

--

James tenso se levantó de donde se encontraba para ver que era lo que había causado tal ruido. James relajó cuando vio a un pero negro salir entre los matorrales

-Quería que me dejaran solo…

-lo se Prongs… pero no te puedo dejar en esto estado

-Tu tranquilo… no hare nada a Remus

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa, incluso con esto te daría una manita

-Entonces cual es la razón por la cual estas aquí?

-Para mostrarte que estoy contigo –James se sintió consolado y por un momento sonrió

-Gracias… pero ahora necesito estar solo –Sirius se sentó junto a él

-Esta bien te dejare pensar… no hablaré –James rió

-Sirius por favor…

-Bien bien… pero James –James volteó a ver a su amigo- no dejes que esta situación te domine

-demasiado tarde Pad, muy tarde

--

-Viniste… -Remus no pudo evitar el tono sorprendido. Lily seguía con el mismo uniforme de la noche anterior

-Remus, no

-Espera…-le corto Remus- yo solo te quería decir… que lo pienses, que lo pienses muy bien, yo no te molestare… hoy mismo iré a la casa de los gritos y pasaré estas 5 noches de luna allí… por estos días no veras ni mi sombra y espero que te sirva para que tomes una decisión

-Decisión? –dijo Lily en un hilo de voz



-Tienes que hacer una decisión Lily… pero antes de todo yo solo quiero decirte… que te amo… que te amo como no te imaginas….

Súbitamente vino a la mente de Lily todas esas veces que Remus le había dicho esas dos palabras y ella no había podido contestar… pensando que en su momento se lo diría pero ese momento no había llegado… Remus paso a su lado con la cabeza gacha dejándola sola junto al lago… cerca del bosque prohibido

--

James se encontraba nuevamente solo cuando volvió a escuchar varios sonidos como alguien acercándose, se levanto de donde se encontraba. Espero que alguien apareciera pero nada

--

Lily se congelo cuando lo vio ahí sentado en medio del bosque ya no había vuelta atrás. Se pago al tronco de un árbol pero sus movimientos lo alertaron al chico porque escucho sus movimientos

--

No había sido nada, debió haber sido algún animal

-Porque nadie entiende que quiero estar solo? –dijo con voz mas alta de lo normal pero quien lo escucharía?

--

Mas claro no podía estar, debía salir de ahí. Pero al oír su voz debía sentido como las lágrimas luchaban una vez más por salir y sus rodillas por dejarla caer. Se movió para salir de ahí pero para su mala suerte fue muy brusco

--

Había alguien cerca, lo sentía. Preguntar ¿Quién anda ahí? Hubiera sido un error así que….

--

Un rayo rojo golpeo uno de los árboles haciendo que Lily se quedara estática pegada al árbol, oyó las pisadas tras ella y otro rayo. Ella hubiera preferido que el siquiera advirtiera algo. Esa silenciosa y peligrosa reacción le daba pavor. Otro rayo… mas cerca… otro rayo y esta vez rozó el árbol dende ella se encontraba.

--

James avanzó lentamente y muy atento a cada sonido. Disparo varios rayos pero no hubo reacción. Camino más, sentía que alguien lo miraba detenidamente

--

Estaba muerta… había llegado hasta donde ella se encontraba. A Lily se le congelo la sangre y corto la respiración. Solo faltaba que el se volviera para quedar totalmente descubierta

--

**Espero que les haya gustado!! Y que dicen ustedes? Con quien debería quedarse?? Remus o James?? Mmm… me muero por saber sus opiniones así que no se contengan y escriban un review!! Será un maravilloso regalo de cumpleaños para mi!!**

**Cuídense y esperare ss reviews!!**

**Nalu :D**


	11. Besos de licor

**Hoooola!! Tengo una sola que decir antes d nada… lo siento, lo siento!! Se que tarde un poquito… pero sq el colegio me tiene como loca y quisiera que solo fuera eso pero realmente las situaciones d la vida no me dan tregua… pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capi!!**

**Quiero agradecerles a todas las lindas personitas que me han puesto un review!! Thank you!! Por cierto q en un review me dijeron que se liaban con los puntos suspensivos… creo q soy un poquito adicta a ellos… no… creen…?? Jajajajaja pero si en alguna parte les cofunde tanto punto suspensivo háganmelo saber para corrergirlo y mejorarlo para la próxima!**

**Y también les cuento que pues si mis cuentas no están mal, ya el próximo capitulo será el final… posiblemente será un poco mas largo de lo que acostumbro pero estoy casi segura que será el ultimo pues casi termino de escribirlo en papel y lápiz… pero ahora no piensen en eso y disfruten de este nuevo capitulo!!**

NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE

Capitulo 11 – Besos de Licor

-Porque nadie entiende que quiero estar solo? –dijo con voz mas alta de lo normal pero quien lo escucharía?

--

Mas claro no podía estar, debía salir de ahí. Pero al oír su voz debía sentido como las lágrimas luchaban una vez más por salir y sus rodillas por dejarla caer. Se movió para salir de ahí pero para su mala suerte fue muy brusco

--

Había alguien cerca, lo sentía. Preguntar ¿Quién anda ahí? Hubiera sido un error así que….

--

Un rayo rojo golpeo uno de los árboles haciendo que Lily se quedara estática pegada al árbol, oyó las pisadas tras ella y otro rayo. Ella hubiera preferido que el siquiera advirtiera algo. Esa silenciosa y peligrosa reacción le daba pavor. Otro rayo… mas cerca… otro rayo y esta vez rozó el árbol dende ella se encontraba.

--

James avanzó lentamente y muy atento a cada sonido. Disparo varios rayos pero no hubo reacción. Camino más, sentía que alguien lo miraba detenidamente

--

Estaba muerta… había llegado hasta donde ella se encontraba. A Lily se le congelo la sangre y corto la respiración. Solo faltaba que el se volviera para quedar totalmente descubierta

--

Que hacia ella ahí? A que jugaba? A romperle a pedazos el corazón todas la veces posibles? Merlín porque lo miraba así? Con sus ojos verdes hinchados y lo miraba con una combinación de miedo…

-Yo… ya me iba… -dijo Lily con voz débil.

-Que esperas? –el tono fue fuerte… pero que mas podía esperar de él? No le podía pedir que fuera dulce y atento…

Lily se levanto y estuvo a punto de marcharse pero James la detuvo reteniéndola por el brazo

-No te quiero ver… no quiero pensar en ti… no quiero hablarte… ya no quiero quererte… no te quiero cerca

-James…

-Ya no te quiero cerca –le repitió mientras las lagrimas de Lily caían sin detenerse

-Esta bien… pero suéltame –James solo la observaba sin soltarla- suéltame… por favor… suéltame!

James reaccionó de golpe y la soltó para luego verla marchar corriendo. James se recostó en el árbol y cerró los ojos queriendo poder matar el sentimiento que lo tenía sufriendo…

--

Tenia que pensar, sentía que todo un lio pero había algo que lo complicaba más y era que no lo quería pensar. Aunque sabía que esto a nada la llevaba…

-Lily, a donde vas… Lily…

-ah? –Lily volteó a ver a su amiga sentada en la cama, la veía con temor

-Que haces?

-Iré a tomar un baño

-Y al fin me dirás que sucedió?

-No tengo ganas de hablar de eso…

-Y porque tu no tienes ganas crees que me quedare así?

-Jen… no quiero hablar…

-Me importan un carajo sino lo quieres! Lily, no te puedes cerrar en ti misma cada vez que las cosas están mal… déjate ayudar… Lily!! LILY!! –… muy tarde por mas que gritara la pelirroja ya había salido del cuarto dando un somatón a la puerta.

--

Lily abrió los grifos de la gran bañera del baño de los prefectos. Una serie de aromas y burbujas llenaron el ambiente del baño. Mientras la pelirroja aspiraba las fragancias intentando relajarse. Se acomodo la toalla y se quedo en un bañador. Se metió y comenzó a andar bajo el agua intentando en vano desocupar su mente…

Escucho un golpe en el baño que la hizo surgir del agua

-Si no salías en un segundo más me ibas a obligar a sacarte del agua…

-Que haces aquí? Estaba cerrado con llave!! –dijo Lily escandalizada

-Si lo se… pero necesito hablar contigo

-Como entraste??

-No importa…

-A mi si me importa! –Lily comenzó a nadar a la orilla donde se encontraban las gradas para salir de la bañera mientras decía:- Black, verte aquí no me hace ninguna gracia y no tengo deseos de hablar…

-Que lo siento Evans –su tono no era burlesco o indiferente como solía ser, su tono era serio y profundo con un dejo de orden y enojo- porque aunque no quieras lo harás –Lily se detuvo y lo vio fijamente sin decir nada mientras Sirius levantaba su varita y un ruido de cerrojo se escucho.- No podrás salir hasta que terminemos de hablar

-Yo no se para que quieres hablar conmigo –para esto Lily ya había vuelto a la bañera… tratando de disimular

-Claro que lo sabes –la interrumpió- lo sabes muy bien. Y si no lo recuerdas, yo lo hare por ti

-No es necesario Black –dijo con tono agrio. Sirius rodeo la piscina mientras hablaba con un tono tranquilamente peligroso y Lily se hundía en el agua como resignada

-Lo que menos quiero es complicarte mas la existencia -Lily tenia la mirada perdida mientras nadaba lentamente- esto no es fácil para ti, menos para mi ni mucho menos para James o Remus. Yo no te podre conocer mucho pero tu no eres de estas chicas que juegan a dos puntas y si así fuera en vez de tener ese aspecto (por que es cierto) tendrías una gran fiesta en las tres escobas si tu finalidad era separar los Merodeadores… pero Lily… -Sirius había llegado hasta la orilla donde ahora se encontraba la pelirroja, se arrodillo y la vio fijamente- No puedes alargar lo inevitable, si tu no lo decides el destino elegirá por ti…

-Pero Sirius… Que pretendes que haga? Como hacerlo? No los quiero lastimar

-Ya lo estas haciendo… lo siendo pero es verdad… tu tanto como yo sabes, a quien realmente quieres –Lily lo vio inquisitivo

-Tú realmente sabes…

-No… no lo sé… pero así es el corazón… tu tienes la respuesta pero le tienes miedo y sobretodo a lastimar a uno con tu decisión pero por mucho que los quieras… no lo puedes evitar. No puedes evitar esta situación aunque tu intención no sea la de lastimarlos… incluso a mi también me duele, ver a mis dos mejores amigos darse a trompadas, no es la imagen que deseo tener de ellos en mi mente… -Lily se hundió un poco en el agua- Lily tu eres una gran chica… eres dulce, inteligente… y ambos pudieron ver eso y se enamoraron de ti… tu no tienes control sobre lo que ellos puedan sentir por ti o lo que puedan llegar a hacer pero tampoco puedes permitir que esta situación continúe así –Sirius se acuclillo donde Lily se encontraba y la tomo por la barbilla acercándose a ella- Lily… eres todo lo que un chico inteligente desea tener pero tu… que buscas en un hombre?… no te quites eso de la mente…

Ambos se quedaron viéndose fijamente por unos minutos y luego Sirius se incorporo. Lily se hundió en el agua hasta quedar totalmente sumergida y se mantuvo ahí cuanto pudo. Cuando emergió se encontró nuevamente totalmente sola…

--

-James… no quieres tomar un trago?

-Ahora? No gracias… es tarde

-James… vamos… ya es sábado…

-Sirius… no quiero –ambos amigos se encontraban en sus respectivas camas de su habitación. Por la ventana ya se veía la puesta del sol…

-Sabes que igual te llevaré a la fuerza

-Claro como la semana pasada… -una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios de James

-Me tropecé… no me lo recuerdes…!! –James se rio... era increíble de pensar que apenas hace una semana todo había estado bien… lo que podía llegar a suceder en tan solo unos días- Vamos Prongs!!

-Esta bien…-Sirius iba a comenzar su baile de victoria cuando tocaron la puerta de su habitación. Al girar la perilla y abrir la puerta no dijo nada y se quedo viendo fijamente los ojos verdes

-Esta James? –Lily apretaba sus manos con nervios. Sirius sin decir nada cerró la puerta

-Prongs…

-Ya escuche…

-Es…

-Lo se…

-Si lo deseas me voy y pueden…

-No… no tienes que ir a ningún lado, tú te quedas aquí…

-Pero va a ser incomodo hablar…

-Quien dijo que íbamos a hablar? –James se levantó con rostro serio y abrió la puerta. Lily seguía ahí

-Evans… ahora no puedo y tampoco mañana, para ti no estoy… así que si me disculpas –cerró la puerta en la cara sorprendida de la chica- bueno unos whiskys de fuego nos esperan!! -Sirius lo veía sorprendido- que pasa?

-No crees que eso fue un poco… cual es la palabra… grosero?

-No lo creo… realmente no lo creo. Vamos a ir o no?

--

-Eres el venado borracho mas gracioso que he visto!!

-…Sirius… soy un Alce no un venado… y desde cuando has visto un alce borracho?! –ambos amigos comenzaron a reír sin detenerse- un perro borracho tal vez pero un alce?

-O un gato!! Recuerdas a la Sra. Norris saltando por ahí?

-Eso fue un accidente –dijo James en tono sarcástico- recuerdas? –ambos estallaron en risas nuevamente- Sirius…

-Si?

-Tu eres mi amigo, mi compañero y hermano en buena y malas!!

-Claro Prongs hermano!

-Y te tengo que decir un secreto –James bajó la voz en medio de la sala común donde se encontraban con varias botellas y donde nadie los molestaría por la hora y el hechizo que había hecho sobre la sala común.

-Que pasa? –se acercó Sirius

-Yo… necesito… un baño –ambos estallaron en risa

-Y yo dormir –Sirius se levanto

-A donde vas?

-A dormir… vamos

-Ve tu… yo recogeré… e iré al baño…

-Bien –Sirius se volvió a sentar junto a James- te quiero hermano…

James sonrió y vio como Sirius subía las gradas para la habitación, luego de un rato y tras un movimiento de varita, limpio todo, se incorporo y salió de la sala común perfectamente coordinado. James comenzó a caminar por los pasillos por un buen rato. Lo único que indicaba que había tomado un par de cervezas era su aliento pero estaba sobrio a diferencia de Sirius…

Le gustaba salir a altas horas de la noche por lo fresco de los pasillos, el aire fresco, la brisa. Iba caminando por uno de los pasillos que daban al exterior del castillo, donde se esta a merced del frio. Caminaba silenciosamente cuando vislumbro una silueta al final del pasillo. De todas las personas en el castillo era ella…

-Quien es? –preguntó Lily con voz dudosa al ver la silueta que se acercaba a ella tambaleándose

-Shhh… -le hablo una voz trémula- …despertaras a los cuadros

-A quién?

-Calla pelirroja –Lily callo cuando lo vio...

-James?

-El mismo… quien más? ¿Esperabas a alguien mas?

Lily sintió el olor a alcohol, su manera de hablar y el hecho que le hablara le hizo notar su embriaguez.

-Estas tomado

-No, tomado no… –su voz era temblorosa y burlesca – borracho!

-Vamos a la sala común –dijo Lily en tono suave

-Ve tu… yo disfrutare de esta bella noche de luna llena

-James…

-No… ve tu… yo no voy... –esta vez su voz sonó perfectamente bien, pero luego tomo el tono original- vete o quédate conmigooo…

James se acerco a una ventana y Lily se quedo unos pasos detrás meditando y luego se acerco por detrás poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del chico.

-James…

James se volteó inmediatamente y tan veloz que Lily apenas pudo sentir el momento en que la beso. La envolvió en un fuerte abraso y la acerco lo más que pudo. Inmediatamente al sentir sus labios, sintió el sabor agrio del licor pero no le importo. Lily, lo rodeo por el cuello y lo acerco más y compartieron un beso que no carecía de amor pero denotaba esa necesidad de estar junto al otro.

Un pequeño gemido escapo de la garganta de Lily cuando sintió como el mordía su labio al tiempo que la ponía suavemente contra la pared. Sentir su lengua en su boca, estrechándolo fuertemente, acariciándole el cabello y el cuello con una mano mientras con la otra la mantenía cerca de el.

James la besaba con ímpetu, casi con necesidad sentir una vez más sus labios, su calor, su aroma. Tenerla tan cerca era un sueño y haberla besado fue 

puramente un impulso que no había pensado. De eso se trataban los impulsos no? Hacer algo sin pensar, lo que su corazón te dice a gritos. Súbitamente una voz interna le grito que reaccionara y la cordura volvió de golpe haciéndolo alejar a Lily con dureza.

-Que estoy haciendo? –Lily no contesto solo lo observaba en silencio regulando su respiración y tratando de reaccionar. Se volteo y vio el enorme paisaje que se extendía frente a el, la luz de la luna, las hojas del sauce boxeador ondeando al viento.

-No es nada… es un impulso porque has tomado –dijo Lily con un dejo de tristeza en su voz. James soltó un bufido y Lily sintió ante esta reacción como su corazón daba vuelta aunque no podía ver el rostro de James

-Quisiera estarlo, para no tener razón y no pensar o sentir lo que me pasa en este momento

-Que es lo que sientes? –Lily dio mas pasos hacia el

-Las palabras no son suficientes… -James e volteo- lo quiero negar y lo hago pero… Lily… no se si lo que siento por ti es real… si solo es una ilusión de un tiempo o celos de algo que no tengo. –Lily sentía como comenzaba a partirse en dos algo dentro de ella- no se si es un capricho y tan pronto te tenga ya no sienta todo lo que siento… tu eres todo lo que siempre quise y soñé en una mujer pero dime que tanta idea puede tener un chico de 17 años sobre el amor y lo que quiere? Pero sobretodo como un chico como yo puede soportar perder algo tan precioso? Alguien que se merece que la traten con delicadeza y amor… quizás yo no pueda darte eso… tal vez alguien más si te pueda tener y darte todo… tal vez Remus si puede… -James vio a Lily por un instante esperando una respuesta una reacción sintiendo que el mismo no aguantaría mucho esa situación. Los ojos verdes de Lily estaban llenos de lagrimas y ya varias resbalaban por sus mejillas…

--

**Espero les haya gustado!! Y espero ansiosamente sus reviews!! Y realmente prometo no tardarme tanto para subir el próximo capitulo… PALABRA DE MERODEADORA… pero porfa… REVEWSSSS..!! **

**En el próximo capitulo verán que le contesta Lily y por quien se decidirá al final… y recuerden esperen lo inesperado XD **

**Cuidense muxo!!**

**Saluditos**

**Nalu BB.**

**Encl. Este capitulo iba dedicado a la Pollo por su cumple!!**


End file.
